


baby talk

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Jemma and Fitz becoming parents gets Daisy and Robbie talking about starting their own family.





	baby talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



> based on that one scene from friends. y'all know the one.

Everyone was lounging around the waiting room in varying degrees of tiredness, the initial excitement that had kept them alert fading back to a softer stage.

Daisy was beginning to think they should’ve really expected Baby FitzSimmons to take her sweet time being born, considering how long it had taken her parents to even realise they were a perfect match. Not in a hurry, that family.

Mack’s arm was around Elena, his other hand next to hers on the slight swell of her belly, both of them watching sleepily as May and Hunter bickered over the exact rules of UNO. Everyone else had given up a while ago but they seemed to be enjoying it.

Coulson had fallen asleep in his seat, head lolling back and giving the occasional grunt that Daisy mentally referred to as a ‘Dad snore’. He had the little monkey he’d knitted painstakingly over the last few months in his lap, big bow tied around it. He was awfully proud of the thing, so no one had the heart to tell him it required a hell of a lot of squinting and imagination to see it as a monkey.

Robbie was scowling at the vending machine that had happily taken his money but refused to give him anything in return, no matter how hard he jabbed at the buttons or knocked against the machine.

“Hey, Bobbi,”Daisy whispered, nudging her with her foot when she didn’t look up from her book right away.

She gave a start and blinked at her blearily. Clearly, she’d been napping more than reading.“What? Is the baby here?”

“No, but watch this. It’s going to be so fun.” She got to her feet, grinning.“I’m totally gonna freak out Robbie.”

She crossed the short distance and leaned against the vending machine.“Babe?”

“It won’t give me your red vines,”he said without looking away from the glass, tapping it again.

“That’s not so important right now.”

That made him look at her.“It’s not? You okay?”

She smiled at his confusion over her not joining his vendetta against the snack-hoarding, dollar-stealing machine. Maybe she’d quake the thing into giving up the snacks in a few minutes, but right now she was a woman on a different mission.

“I’ve been thinking,”she started, glancing over to make sure Bobbi could hear her. She gave her a subtle thumbs-up and Daisy went on.“I dunno if it’s because we’re here and Simmons is giving birth or because Elena’s pregnant too… but I think we should try to have a baby.”

His eyes widened in surprise, lips moving silently, and then just when she was about to tell him she was just messing with him, he nodded.“Okay.”

“Wha -” Daisy’s mouth moved but no words seemed to want to come out for a few seconds.“Sorry, what?!”

“Okay,”Robbie repeated, with that half-smile of his that always made her melt.“I’ve been thinking about it too, and I think we’re ready.”

“What?!” She squealed it so loudly Coulson jerked awake mid-snore.“Are you kidding me? You think we’re ready to have a baby?”

She was vaguely aware of Bobbi giggling somewhere of to the side.“Oh, this  _ is _ fun.”

Robbie frowned at her.“You just said you were ready, too.”

Daisy threw up her hands in defeat.“Yeah, but I was just screwing with you to try to get your voice all high and weird like mine is now!”

“Oh.” He chuckled, albeit a little sheepishly.“Sorry, chica, I thought you were serious.”

“Don’t be sorry, I’m sorry,”Daisy said, wrapping her arms around him and hiding her face against his neck so she didn’t have to look either at her sweet, apparently much more mature than her, boyfriend or at the others, who were being filled in on what was going on by a very gleeful Bobbi.

Luckily, little FitzSimmons finally decided it was time to be born, and a beaming Fitz came to get them to meet his daughter soon after, Daisy’s failed joke quickly forgotten.

* * *

“Adorable, isn’t she?”Daisy asked back at their apartment.

“Yeah.” Robbie pulled off his shirt and threw it in the laundry basket.“Cute enough she’s forgiven for spitting up on my favourite shirt. I mean, she’s had one meal her whole life, c’mon!”

Daisy laughed, letting her eyes trail over his naked torso appreciatively. It was truly a sight she’d never tire of.“So, did that change your mind? About being ready for a baby?”

His eyebrows shot up.“I thought you were only kidding?”

“I was.” Daisy shrugged.“But now I’m thinking - I don’t know, honestly. We’re in a really good place, right? And a little one might be nice, you know, starting a family and all that.”

“It would be nice,”he said, closing the distance between them to brush a kiss on her forehead as he cupped her face in his hands.“But if you’re not ready, that’s fine. You’re already my family, baby or no baby. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” She raised on tiptoes to kiss him properly, then gave him a grin.“I’ll have to think about it a bit more. But since your shirt’s already off, how about a practice run at making one?”

“Don’t think we need practice,”he all but growled, lifting her off her feet to a shriek of delight,“But I won’t say no to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, babe! :D


End file.
